How to Save a Life
by mizugurl01
Summary: Hinata's affection switched to Sasuke but he left. But before he did, he hurt her physically and emotionally... Now, Hinata's dying... sasuhina
1. Step One

This is my fist sasuhina fic… please comment about it later, ne? And be nice!

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter1 : Step One**

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through_

"Hinata, come here for a moment." Sasuke Uchiha said to the girl with midnight-blue hair.

The girl walked immediately towards the young Uchiha.

Sure, she's confused why she's asked to go near the Uchiha clan survivor but still, she did… without questions.

"I need to have a word with you." He explained emotionlessly although no one asks him to do so.

The girl stared.

She was motionless for a few seconds, then, she smiled. Her usual sweet smile is painted in her face again for the Uchiha to see.

"S-sure!" She politely chirped.

"Don't smile. It's not funny 'cuz this will be a serious talk." He said to the girl.

Still, the girl smiled as if she heard nothing.

"You're so snnoying." He insulted.

She was kinda hurt but still, she smiled.

He sat down on the bench.

She didn't. She stood up still.

"Sit down, gosh, you're so dumb. Idiot." Once more, he said, insulting the gurl.

But his efforts of making the giel lose her smile is useless.

"Oh, hai!" She said happily.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He stood up and said, "It's no use trying to talk to you. You're too damn stupid."

He said those words harshly. He looked once more at the girl.

To his surprise, Hinata was still smiling as pretty as ever.

"Hn." He muttered and walked away, not even bothering to look back.

Too bad he missed the frown on her face.

'Sasuke what happened to you? What happened to the Sasuke I once knew? Where is the innocent, cheerful Sasuke now?' Hinata thought as her smile is being replaced by a frown.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hinata Hyuuga has been a good friend to everyone. She's "Konoha's Best friend." She's even close to Sasuke… but that was before the dreadful incident.

Oh, it was too horrible that Hinata couldn't even talk to Sasuke about it.

Besides, since that incident, Sasuke grew cold.

He started to ignore Hinata.

But it's not like he hates the pretty Hyuuga girl.

Sure, he kinda hates Neji Hyuuga but even so, he still has a place in his heart that cares for the cousin of the Hyuuga boy.

Then, he learned that Hinata has a crush on Naruto.

He was actually furious about it.

But he acts like he doesn't care.

The thing is, the more he grows to love Hinata, the more he hates Naruto.

Why? Yeah, it's obvious. It's because he's jealous.

He doesn't like the fact that the idiot is always near the young woman.

But still, he knows that it is partly his fault that Hinata is not always with him.

After all, he's the one to always push her away.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

A simple mission for a two of them is given by the Hokage.

They plainly have to guard the forest to make sure everything's fine.

They separated. They had to patrol.

But then, Sasuke heard a high-pitsched scream in the northern part of the forest.

He was immediately alarmed.

He grew worried and concerned.

He could tell that she's in danger.

He quickened his pace. Finally, he reached the place.

To his misfortune, he saw the dead body of the enemy beside the weak, bleeding form of the Hyuuga girl.

His heart started to beat rapidly.

"She couldn't die… Please don't die on me now." He merely whispered.

Too bad she couldn't hear him say those words.

Quickly, he placed the girl's head on his arms. He shook her lightly, panic taking over him.

"Come on! Wake up now and don't go sleeping inside some dangerous forest!" He scolded, trying to sound calm but failing to do so.

He shook her lightly. She still didn't open an eye nor move her fingers.

"She's losing too much blood! She might die in this state! Damn it!" Sasuke said to no one in particular.

He carried her bridal style… carefully.

She didn't even move nor say a word.

He's really beginning to get worried.

He doesn't want her to die.

Running quickly, the Uchiha clan survivor ran to the hospital but careful not to let people see them.

He doesn't want people to know that he will be the one to save the Hyuuga.

Finally, using the windows as an entrance, he laid her down to the soft, white bed.

"N-Naruto… H-help…" Hinata softly said.

Sasuke, instead of worrying, became angry.

'_Why is she calling for that damn moron again?! Can't she see he's useless? That damn guy is so weak, how come she had fallen in love with such a useless jerk?!' _He thought as he starts to walk away from the hospital.

0o0o0o0o0

Four days have passed since Sasuke brought Hinata in the hospital. She was given proper treatment there.

Finally, she woke up. "W-Where…?" She unconsciously said as a vision of blurred faces became visible to her.

She couldn't tell who they are because she still couldn't see clearly and due to headache.

"Hey, Hina-chan! You're finally awake! I'm so glad!" A loud voice seemed to welcome her.

Finally regaining a clear vision, she sat up and looked around the room.

There, stood her friends like Sakure, Lee, Tenten and the others. Of course, there's Neji.

They were all worried about Hinata.

After a series of long hugs, talks and more, they finally left except for his beloved cousin, Neji.

Finally alone with Neji, Hinata asked, "Hey, Neji-nii-san?"

Neji looked at her with a slight smile.

"I… I wanted to ask if Sasuke ever visited me while I'm still unconscious." She said.

Neji kept his slight smile and said, "Oh? Sasuke? Well… Of course…not…"

Hearing the last word, Hinata felt down. Then, she looked at Neji with a smile.

"Hah! Just as expected!" She faked a smile and laughed while saying those words.

But Neji, being her close cousin, knew better.

His smile disappeared and he went closer to his sweet cousin.

Then, he hugged her.

"Hinata…" Neji whispered.

Hinata didn't know that her cousin knows everything…

…From her favorite things to the person she loved and loves.

He knows that Hinata once had a crush on Naruto but it was gone now.

He knows that Hinata had been Sasuke's childhood friend.

He knows that Hinata's affection switched to Sasuke when she got heartbroken by Naruto's stupidity.

He even gets angry when Sasuke ignores Hinata.

But he chose not to interfere.

His cousin is a strong girl, he knows.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

... Chapter 1 is finished! Yay! Please review! I'd really appreciate that! Flames are welcome! But I prefer not to have one.

Ja ne!

..,mizugurl01,..


	2. Let Him Know

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter2: Let him know**

Let him know that you know best  
'Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

Hinata has been in that same hospital room for two weeks now… But Sasuke never even visited once.

Or so, she thought.

She didn't know that Sasuke watched over her every night.

When she was asleep, Sasuke would always come to her room to check on her and then watches over her all night, careful not to wake up the person Sasuke loves the most.

Hinata, even when she's sleeping, felt safe at night.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One night, Hinata felt uncomfortable.

She was having nightmares. Then, she woke up, feeling gloomy.

She looked around the room.

She felt unsafe.

She didn't know that the reason she felt unsafe is because Sasuke isn't there.

Feeling really terribly uncomfortable, she got out of bed and went out of the hospital. She's perfectly strong now but she's still in the hospital because her father insists so.

Somehow, her feet brought her to the gates of Konoha.

There, she saw Sasuke.

She stared for a while and finally realizing what's going on, she ran to Sasuke and hugged him from behind.

"Sasuke, you're going to Orochimaru?" was her greeting to Sasuke.

"Hn." He replied as he starts to walk away again.

"But why? You could have gotten stronger here in Konoha! Here, well, in this place……" she stated.

"In this place? Train with stupid weaklings such as yourself? Hah! It's as if I'll get stronger by doing that!" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Hinata let go of Sasuke.

She was hurt.

Sasuke started to walk quickly.

Then, suddenly, Hinata is in front of Sasuke, blocking the way, a determined look on her face.

"If you really want to go, you have to kill me first." There was silence.

Then, Sasuke smirked.

"Is that really the only way?" The young Uchiha asked.

"Yes." She said strongly.

"Well then…" He said as he gets closer to the girl.

Then, he raised his hand and attempted to hit her with a punch.

The Hyuuga girl closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

Instead, she felt his palm land softly at the back of her neck and pulled her head closer to his.

It was then that he kissed her.

She opened her eyes wide, surprised.

Unconsciously, Hinata dropped her defenses.

Sasuke broke the kiss quickly.

"Sasuke, don't go…" She whispered.

"Trust me, I know best. Besides, I proved you wrong."

After the last word, Sasuke punched Hinata on the stomach.

The punch wasn't strong but it's enough to make someone unconscious.

He was very careful not to make the impact hard because he doesn't want to kill her.

Little did he know that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, so it IS short…

Sorry… But I'll make a longer one later…

I didn't get many reviews but I'm still happy that I have some…

Thanks to these two reviewers!!

DeathandLove

Silent Dark Fantasy

**Really, thank you to those who reviewed.**


	3. Mistakes

Well… gomen, minna-san if I took my time doing this damn chapter.

**How to Save a Life**

**Chapter 3: Mistake**

Hinata's eyes widened when Sasuke punched her on the stomach.

She panicked.

Everything spinned.

Everything became blurry.

She didn't pass out but she felt something from her stomach and that feeling started to spread throughout her body.

She felt numb, yet, in pain.

Her skin seemed to be on fire. Her bones seemed to melt. Her heart wanted to explode but she couldn't pass out now… she shouldn't.

Quickly, she managed to reach Sasuke by crawling miserably.

Then, she hugged Sasuke's leg.

He stopped.

She hugged tighter as if it was her life.

"Sasuke, please… please stay… even just for an hour and you're free to do whatever you want… An hour… Please… Just one more hour and then, I'll… let you go…" Without caring that Hinata had her weak arms wrapped around his leg, he walked, dragging along the girl. (How cruel!)

Still, she didn't let go.

"Just one… one more hour." She pleaded, tears pouring down her face.

He closed his eyes and kicked her like dirt.

"Why should I?" He said coldly as he walks off.

She felt alone, hurt inside and out.

She feels like a fool to believe that Sasuke would even listen to her.

She always knew that the young Uchiha needs to gain power.

…Sasuke needs to kill Itachi.

…Sasuke Uchiha needs to avenge his clan.

…Hinata Hyuuga always knows that one day this would happen and she'll be left alone.

Besides, who is she to stop him?

She's only a Hyuuga girl.

She is only Hinata. She is no one but Hinata Hyuuga.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

That next morning, he felt guilt. She only wanted an hour, after all. An hour to be with him was all that she asked. Was that too much to ask?

Yet, he coldly refused.

He even hurt her and said mean things to her.

So, he decided to go back to Konoha for a while just to check if she's feeling fine.

But somehow, she couldn't be found.

She's not in her house, not in the ramen bar, not everywhere!

Then, he found a blonde boy wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto… He might know something." He thought.

He noticed that Naruto wasn't himself.

He sat on the swing and swung himself slowly.

"Hey, moron."

Sasuke said, expecting a loud response from the damn Uzumaki.

Unfortunately, things didn't went as he expected. "Oh, Sasuke, it's you." Naruto said.

"Where's Hinata?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"I'm asking you, moron." He began to raise his voice.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

"I don't know… but I do know that it's somewhere nice and safe." He whispered.

"I'm not asking what kind of place she's in! I'm asking WHERE she is!" He shouted, patience slipping out.

"Alright! I'll tell you, she's gone! She's dead! She's… she's dead, happy now?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No way." He thought.

"How?! What the hell happened to her?! Did she commit suicide, or somethin'?!" He asked, still couldn't believe what he's hearing.

Naruto looked at the ground. "You see, when you left… well, I don't know what really happened! No one knew what happened. All we know is the cause of her death! Damn it!" Naruto exploded.

"Then tell me, idiot!!" Sasuke exploded as well.

"We're guessing that after you left, maybe someone attacked her and punched her on the stomach." He explained shallowly.

"What!? But Hinata is a strong girl! She wouldn't die just because of a damn punch!!"

Naruto still didn't know that Sasuke was the one who punched Hinata.

"Well, it's something complicated to Hinata! You see, it was her weak point. There is some kind of poison in her stomach that when her stomach is punched, the poison gets triggered and begins to poison her body… Damn! Curse that guy who did that to Hinata!" Tears flowed from Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't paying full attention to Naruto.

Lots of things were going on in his head.

He knows that his punch wasn't strong. But he didn't know that it is her weak point.

Therefore, he's the one who killed Hinata.

He's the one who killed his beloved.

But… he didn't mean to.

He didn't do it on purpose.

Besides, why would he want to kill the one he loves??

He didn't mean to hurt her, worse, to kill her.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Hinata…" Sasuke ran towards the hospital.

"W-Wait, Sasuke, her body is missing! We couldn't find her body. We last saw her body in the hospital but now, it's missing!"

Sasuke stopped on his tracks.

"What the hell are you, people, doing?!" Then, he began to run again, determined to look for her.

She couldn't be dead! Besides, if she is, then, why is her body missing?

As he was running, he stepped on something small and soft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Nyaa!_

_Chapter 3 is done!! Please review! The next chapter will probably be the last one. Please, please review! I'd really appreciate your reviews!! Thanks!_

_Whew_

**Thanks to these reviewers:**

crimson.clouded.butterfly

Yin Neko-hime

Strapplekim

HeartBrokenHinata

**Thank you very much!! You don't know how happy you made me!!**


End file.
